Trusting the Enemy
by Chris-the-Llama
Summary: Kurt has a secret that he has to hide from everyone, or else he will be ridiculed and teased about it for the rest of his life. But when bad boy Blaine Anderson finds out his secret, he makes a deal with Kurt, promising to stay quiet about discovering his secret in return. But will Kurt be able to give Blaine what he wants? Bp!Kurt, Badboy!Straight!Blaine, and eventual Blaine/Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first chapter. I wanted a do a badboy! Blaine fic, but with a slight twist. So Blaine is allegedly straight in this fic, just so I don't make anything clear. There's a tiny, tiny bit of smut in this chapter, but there is nudity for at least half of the chapter.**

* * *

Kurt walked down the hallway, with his best friends Mercedes and Rachel linking their arms with his. He was having such a great day; the bullies seemed to be taking a break today, and he enjoyed every second of relief.

"So Kurt, have you met the new kid yet? He transferred this morning." Mercedes asked.

Kurt scoffed, "No, and I'm not interested in meeting him. He's probably another Neanderthal jock, or even worse, another stoner. We don't need any more homeless-looking people at McKinley."

Mercedes and Rachel both snickered. Kurt was right though- there were several kids who looked like they lived in a cardboard box.

"No, boo. This guy is _hot_." Mercedes said with a smirk.

Rachel spoke up, "He doesn't really have an admirable reputation, though. His name is Blaine, apparently, and he's a complete bad boy. He wears a leather jacket and gaudy earrings and everything!"

"He's even more of a bad-ass than Puck! White boy has an attitude on him." Mercedes said excitedly.

Kurt didn't look too impressed. "Great, now Noah will go ballistic because he's not 'number one' of this school."

Mercedes laughed, "Yeah, Puck's not taking that too well. He tried to get into a fight with him this morning. It didn't end very well for him, though. He left the fight with bruises and cuts along with a damaged ego. Although I may be a tiny bit happy that Puck finally got knocked down a peg."

Rachel smiled, thinking the same thing. "I would stay away from him, Kurt, although I have a feeling that you already planned on it. Anyway, I have to go; my class is in the other direction. I can't wait to show everyone my ideas for sectionals in Glee club today!" She walked off with the air of confidence that she always had.

Kurt and Mercedes stopped at their lockers, which were thankfully almost right next to each others. Mercedes turned back to look at Kurt and gasped.

"There he is." She whispered.

And there was Blaine, striding down the hallway as if he owned it. He looked over at a girl standing by her locker and walked over to her. He immediately grabbed her waist and kissed her and she eagerly kissed back.

Kurt figured that he would be straight; although Cedes was right- he was gorgeous. He had these beautiful curls that fell over his breath-taking hazel eyes and he was wearing a white v-neck that showed off all of his delicious muscles. Kurt had to force himself to look away. Blaine was probably the hottest guy in school, but Kurt had no interest in bad boys. But regardless of his type preference, he felt his underwear get slightly damp.

"Come on, Cedes, let's go to class now." Kurt tried to pull Mercedes away from their lockers so they could go to class, but she wouldn't budge, her eyes never leaving Blaine. "Mercedes, really. Let's go to class so we're not late." Kurt dragged her down the hallway to their next class, which was French.

Kurt spent most of the class period wondering why none of his bullies harassed him today so far. It was the first day in a few months that he wasn't thrown in a dumpster or thrown into a locker. He figured that all the jocks were all involved with the fight in the courtyard that Puck was in. Kurt may have also gotten to school a little late today, so he didn't see many students in the hallways. But whatever happened, it was a great day for Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt, are you paying attention? What is one way to form a proper question in franҫais?"

Kurt could've answered this question in his sleep. He already knew that he was fluent in French, even though his teacher refused to acknowledge it.

"You add _est-ce que_ before the subject. There are also several other ways to form proper questions, although that one is the most appropriate."

His teacher looked impressed. "That's correct, Mr. Hummel. Now class, the other ways to ask questions in French are…"

Kurt's train of thoughts eventually brought him to thinking about Blaine. He thought about how absolutely gorgeous and sexy he looked in the hallway. Wait, no! He can't be thinking about that punk. He's straight and completely not his type! Kurt sighed; the school year is going to be a lot more interesting now.

* * *

At lunch, Kurt had Mercedes and Rachel next to him talking his ears off about Blaine Anderson, and he was about to go insane. Blaine was all anyone ever talked about today, and Kurt was sick of hearing about how many girls Blaine had hit on or how many times a teacher yelled at him. It was 'Blaine this, Blaine that' and Kurt was sick of the drama. Thankfully, the bell rang before he cracked and yelled at his best friends.

Kurt headed over to the gym for P.E: his least favorite class. All of the jocks bullied him in the locker rooms and picked on him during matches. Last week they had to play dodge ball, and Kurt had several bruises for a few days because all the jocks attacked him with the balls. He just hoped that his bullies would continue to leave him alone today.

Today they went outside and ran laps around the football field. Thankfully, the jocks normally didn't mess with him on running days, mainly because they couldn't catch up to him. Also, Blaine joined Gym, so all of the jocks were around Blaine, because he was apparently the new coolest kid in school. Blaine wasn't even a jock, but everyone still thought he was even cooler than the jocks would ever be since he beat Puck and had already landed himself in detention today.

Kurt was even sweatier and more tired than normal today. He ran non-stop for the majority of the period so the jocks wouldn't be able to catch up to him and it was a really hot day. He decided to take a shower in the locker rooms, but only because the jocks haven't bothered him today. It would be really nice to freshen up after gym for once anyway.

Kurt grabbed his shower bag that he always brought just in case he wanted a shower and entered the locker room. He immediately went into one of the shower stalls. Sadly, all there was to cover the shower was a flimsy shower curtain. The football players were lucky because they actually got real stalls, but the gym locker rooms weren't quite as nice.

Kurt just tried to ignore it and stripped down and turned on the water. He cleaned himself up and noticed a few minutes later that the locker room was silent. He figured that since his shower routine was so elaborate that all of the other jocks were finished by now. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and began singing softly. Unfortunately, he didn't hear the footsteps clinking across the tile as someone entered the locker room.

Kurt immediately stopped singing when he heard someone speak. "Is there a chick in here? Hey, sweetheart, you're in the wrong locker room!"

Kurt was paralyzed with shock. What if they found out that it was him? Kurt did his best to ignore it and tried to finish his shower. All that he knew was that he couldn't let anyone pull back the curtain. _No one _could see him naked. But it's not like someone would actually try to look at him, right?

Kurt had a secret that he didn't share with anyone in McKinley or anyone at all other than his dad and his doctors. He had a vagina instead of a penis. Something had gone wrong in his mother's womb and Burt couldn't afford to pay for the doctors to surgically give him the proper body part.

He knew that it was very unnatural and hid it in the best way he could. Thankfully, no one had ever caught on, but Kurt knew that if the school found out, he was probably going to be beaten to death. He was already severely bullied on a daily basis, so he couldn't imagine it getting even worse.

Kurt was rinsing the conditioner out of hair, his eyes closed in relaxation when he suddenly felt a blast of cold hit him. He squeaked and covered his crotch as fast as he could, but it was too late. He subtly looked over and saw that it was Blaine that pulled the curtain back.

Blaine reached over Kurt and turned the water off and smirked cruelly at him.

"So _you're_ Kurt, huh? The guys were talking about how much of a fag you were, but I bet that they didn't know that the fairy had a _pussy_. Why don't you let me see it again?"

Kurt gaped at Blaine in shock. "Hell no. I would get out now if I were you. You don't want to get caught peeking at a _guy_, do you?"

Blaine just smirked again, "But you're not completely a guy, babe. Besides, girls are getting so annoying, but I don't dig cock. But I would prefer a guy with a rockin' pussy than a girl who bitches non-stop. A sweet cunt without all of the bitchiness and whininess sounds perfect to me."

That really hurt. Kurt's dad always made sure that he knew that he was completely male. Kurt didn't see himself as a girl at all. Kurt glared at Blaine and reached over for his towel, but Blaine grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and pinned them to the shower wall.

"I'll make a deal with you, Twinkerbell. If you let me do whatever I want with you without struggling for the rest of the school year, then I won't tell the whole school that you have a vagina. And don't test me, I _will_ tell. What do you say?" It seemed like Blaine was talking to Kurt's pussy instead of to him, he couldn't stop staring at it.

Kurt stared at him unbelievingly, "Y-you…You can't do that! That's blackmail, that's not fair! You can't tell _anyone!_"

Kurt was so ashamed of himself; he didn't have a good comeback or a way out for once. He honestly didn't know what to do. If he let Blaine get what he wanted, then he would undoubtedly become some kind of _sex slave_. That was entirely too far beneath him, he was no whore! But if the whole school found out, he wouldn't be able to imagine how horrible the bullying would get. He would be bullied and harassed by _everyone_, not just the jocks.

"A-are there any other options?" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine licked his lips. "Nope," He said, emphasizing the 'p'. He stepped closer to Kurt and slowly trailed his index finger down his naked body. "Why are you so hesitant? You just have to let me fuck you and eat you out whenever I please. Just about every girl in this whole damn school would kill to be in the position you're in. Also, you probably won't get to have sex for a long time, I mean, do you see _any_ gays around here?"

Kurt knew that he had a point. But he still wasn't sold. Kurt scowled, "I'm not like that, though. I don't want to be the equivalent of a whore. Why are you even interested in me other than the fact that I have a vagina?"

Blaine took a second to think before he answered. "Because I'm desperate to get laid, first of all. I just got out of juvie, so I haven't gotten any in months and none of the girls here that I want are putting out; they'd rather go out on a date first, which I refuse to do. Secondly, because for a guy, you're _really _sexy. You're just so damn_ fuckable_. And you're not a whore, because you'll only be fucking me. I would accept my proposition if I were you."

By now, Blaine's finger was sliding around Kurt's vagina, teasingly and softly. Kurt knew that he should be struggling harder, but he couldn't help get aroused. He still has the sex drive of a man, even though he has a feminine body part. He felt the slight wetness slowly coating his pussy. His breath hitched in his throat in fear of Blaine discovering it.

"See, this turns you on. Look at all of this!" Blaine swiped his finger over Kurt's pussy and collected the juices with his finger, making Kurt whimper. Blaine brought his finger up so Kurt could see how it was coated in his pussy juice. Then Blaine did the unimaginable- he put his finger into his mouth and licked the fluid off. Kurt couldn't help but moaning at the sight, his face burning bright red.

Blaine winked at him. "That tastes delicious. Definitely the best I've ever had. So are you agreeing or not? We don't have all day. Well, we do because I have no interest in going to class anyway. But are you in or out?"

Kurt said nothing and fixated his gaze on the tiled floor. He knew that he had no way out of this. But would Blaine hurt him? He was terrified of losing his virginity, but he knew that it was as good as gone now. He just prayed to whatever being was above that he wouldn't be hurt in this mess.

Blaine leaned in even closer to Kurt, his firm chest flush against Kurt's bare skin. He brought his mouth up to Kurt's ear and airily chuckled.

"I've got you caught now. There's nothing you can do except to take me up on my offer, or else you know what piece of information will spread out throughout the school." Blaine whispered before biting Kurt's ear, making Kurt flinch.

Kurt gulped, afraid that his decision was something that he was going to regret for the rest of his life.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: No smexy times between Blaine and Kurt yet, but there is masturbation in this chapter.**

* * *

Kurt was freaking out that night. After he unwillingly agreed to Blaine's promiscuous offer, Blaine had simply smirked, told him that he'd see him later, and walked out of the locker room. Kurt had imagined that Blaine wouldn't be able to control himself and take advantage of him as soon as he agreed to Blaine's offer, but he was surprised that Blaine suddenly stopped touching him and gave him his distance. Now Kurt just had to survive the rest of the year. It was only early October, so he knew that it would be a long time.

Kurt had never been so anxious about anything before in his life. He'd hoped that his first time would be romantic and with the man of his dreams, but it seemed like it was going to be nothing more than a sleazy hook-up that he didn't really even want. However, there was no way he would deny Blaine of what he wanted because he knew that Blaine would fulfill his threat of telling the whole school about his pussy if he did.

Kurt was in his bathroom doing his nightly routine, smiling softly at his reflection. The shower routine he had done earlier had made his skin look even better than it normally did. He kept studying himself in the mirror even after finishing his routine. Why did Blaine want someone like him? Not all girls are whiny and annoying like Blaine had mentioned, so why him then? No one had ever wanted him like that before. In fact, no one had ever called him sexy before. He couldn't help but be flattered, even though the purpose of the comment was meant to be lewd.

Kurt stared at himself curiously. He was determined to find out what about him made him so desirable to Blaine. Everyone around him had gotten to believe that he was unattractive and a freak and they didn't even _know_ about his anatomy. This was the first time in years that Kurt believed that they might be wrong. He brought his hand up to his pussy and palmed himself through his pants. Why was Blaine so interested in _that_? It's unnatural for him to have it, and plus, every single girl had one already. Kurt then decided that he was going to find out why himself.

Kurt hesitated before unbuttoning his jeans. He slowly pulled them down, exposing his firm legs. He was only wearing his underwear now. He grasped the top of the garment and hesitated again before deciding to pull them down as well, revealing his smooth, completely hairless pussy.

Kurt had decided to shave his legs and vagina completely when he got home. He figured that Blaine would complain if he had hair, because girls usually didn't have hair on their legs or privates. Blaine is straight, or well, kind of, but he probably would appreciate Kurt shaving.

He had never shaved his legs or privates before, and it felt really different. Kurt discovered that he actually preferred everything shaved. Manliness aside, he loved the feeling of his smooth legs rubbing against his pajama bottoms and his underwear. It also made his legs and privates look much better. Kurt was definitely shaving his leg and pubic hair from now on.

Kurt stared at his pussy through the mirror, deep in concentration. He had never even touched it, let alone taken a good look at it. Kurt knew that he needed to understand his intimate parts at least a little bit before Blaine had his way with him. Kurt lowered his hand to his pussy and pulled the lips apart gently. He understood that he was supposed to have a hole toward the bottom, which he did, but there was a little nub up at the top of his labia that he was confused about. What was it?

Kurt brought his index finger up to it and quickly poked it. He didn't feel anything, when he expected that he would. He decided to try something else and brought his middle finger to the nub, too. He tentatively began to rub it with both fingers and immediately moaned loudly. He pulled his fingers away in shock, surprised that the little nub brought him such pleasure. He brought his fingers back to it and began rubbing again, whimpering from the pleasurable sensation.

Kurt was getting embarrassed about watching himself masturbate, so he removed his fingers once again and walked into his bedroom, plopping onto his bed.

Kurt's fingers immediately whipped back to where they were before, rubbing furiously. Kurt's whimpers escalated into moans and cries of pleasure. Who knew that his pussy could bring him so much pleasure? But it wasn't enough. Kurt tentatively lowered his other hand towards the hole and rubbed it. By now, he was dripping with arousal.

He hesitated before very slowly inserting one of his fingers into his vagina. It felt a bit weird, but it wasn't painful. He slid his finger up all the way, feeling his smooth walls clench around it. He then pulled it out and thrust it back in quickly. Kurt gasped as he felt a small flicker of pleasure. He quickly realized that there was something there that gave him that pleasure.

Kurt decided to try moving his finger around inside himself. It wasn't until he crooked his finger towards himself that he felt a huge of spark of pleasure. He moaned loudly and did it a few more times before adding one, then two more fingers.

Kurt was sprawled out on his bed, rubbing his clit with one hand and fingering himself with the other. He was having trouble keeping his moans quiet so that Burt wouldn't hear him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was shaped in an o-shape, moaning and panting incessantly.

Suddenly, Kurt was cumming hard, his pussy throbbing rapidly. He whipped the hand that was over his clit over his mouth, his scream of pleasure stifled by his hand. He felt a steady flow of liquid pour out of him as he tried to catch his breath. Kurt shuddered and removed his fingers from his vagina.

He stared down at himself, wondering what had just happened and why in the world he'd done that. He had never even been remotely interested in sex until today. He scowled, blaming Blaine for doing this to him. But he was also excited, because what he would feel from Blaine would probably feel even better than what he just did.

He heaved himself off of his bed and dragged himself to his bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth, turned the faucet on, and put the washcloth under the water. He washed the sweat and pussy juice off of his body, still shocked that he had touched himself like that. But if he knew one thing, he knew that he didn't regret it one bit.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt parked into the student parking lot of McKinley and stepped out of his car before locking it. He walked toward McKinley with an unusual boost of confidence. He normally walked though the hallway with an air of self- assurance, but today was different. Someone was finally attracted to him and wanted him, and he felt better about himself than he ever had in his life.

Yesterday in the locker room, Kurt knew that he didn't want to have sex with Blaine. Today, however, he was almost anticipating seeing Blaine. He looked forward to finally be loved by someone. Even though it wasn't actually love and just casual sex, it was still more "love" then he would probably ever get.

Kurt opened the main door and stepped in, immediately walking toward his locker. He wasn't going to go looking for Blaine; Blaine would have to find _him. _Kurt wasn't going to make a spectacle of himself.

Kurt stopped in front of his locker, unlocking it and pulling out his books for his first two classes and placing them into his bag. He looked at himself in the small mirror on his locker door. He looked incredible today.

He was wearing the tightest pair of black jeans that he owned, which showed off his plump and curvy ass perfectly, an off-the-shoulder, tight red top that showed off the sexy curves that he was blessed with (Which may or may not have been from the womens' section), and black leather boots that went up to his calves with a small heel. To top it off, he wore a black jewel-studded choker around his neck.

To put it simply, Kurt Hummel was the epitome of sexy in this outfit. His long legs looked like they were a mile long, his milky white shoulders were exposed, and his pale skin contrasted beautifully with the black choker. Not to mention that his ass looked fantastic.

Kurt took out his cosmetic bag out, smirking evilly. Some makeup would give Blaine an even harder time. He closed his locker and walked into the girls' bathroom. Thankfully none of them cared about his presence. He set himself up in front of one of the sinks before checking his phone for the time. He had 20 minutes before his first class, perfect.

He expertly put on a small coat of black mascara, a very thin line of black eyeliner, a hint of powder to even out his skin tone, a touch of silver eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss.

Kurt had never worn this much makeup to school before, but he wanted to look irresistible. He had no idea why he suddenly wanted to impress Blaine so much, but he looked _fierce._

He playfully smiled at his reflection, knowing that Blaine was going to have a hard time controlling himself today. He walked out of the bathroom, swinging his hips with every step. He went back to his locker and put his makeup bag away. He already felt eyes on him, and he honestly loved the attention.

On the way to his French class, Kurt saw Blaine in the hallway, his eyes widened in shock and his mouth open. Kurt simply gave him a cheeky smirk and walked away with his head held high. Kurt had Blaine right where he wanted him. The idea of losing his virginity still made him a bit apprehensive, but he still wanted nothing more than for Blaine to ravish him.

* * *

By the end of lunch, he hadn't seen Blaine at all since on the way to his French class. He _had_, however, gotten some stares from several guys that he thought were completely straight. Also, his girls all showered him with compliments and told him how sexy he looked.

Kurt still looked as impeccable as he did at the beginning of the day by the time he got to gym. Blaine was in this class, so he had to bring the sex appeal. Luckily, he knew just how to do that. He walked into the locker room and set his bag down next to his gym locker. He brought a _special _gym uniform today.

He normally wore a t-shirt that he didn't mind getting sweaty in and normal basketball shorts. Today's outfit, however, was _much_ sexier.

Kurt pulled out an incredibly short pair of black yoga shorts, a blue t-shirt that slipped off of his shoulders a lot because of its style and often exposed his midriff when he lifted his arms up, and tennis shoes and set them on the locker bench.

He stripped his clothes off right in front of his locker, which was something he_ never _did out of fear of the jocks teasing him about his slim figure or possibly finding out about his vagina. But today, he had so much confidence in himself because of Blaine that he didn't care who saw him change.

Kurt knew that his body was sexy, even though he thought that no one else did. He wasn't extremely muscular, but he had lean muscles, tight thighs, a fantastic ass, no body fat whatsoever (thanks to Sue Sylvester), a lot of curves, and slight abs. He was extremely proud of his body, except for his vagina sometimes.

He was only in his tiny briefs, bending down to grab his gym clothes from the bench and to put his old clothes into his locker when most of the jocks in Gym class, and also Blaine, walked in the locker room. They were greeted by the sight of Kurt's round ass sticking out at them. One of them gasped softly, making Kurt abruptly straighten up and turn around toward the noise.

"Damn…" One of the jocks mumbled as they all stared at Kurt with their eyes and jaws wide open. Kurt blushed slightly; he didn't expect this to happen. He really hoped that they didn't notice the lack of a bulge in his briefs. Thankfully they were black, so it was hard to notice anything. Kurt quickly turned around to put on his shorts, making sure to keep his fabric-covered crotch out of view. Once his shorts were on, he turned around completely, only covered by his briefs and his tiny, tight yoga shorts.

"May I help you?" He asked them warily.

The jocks didn't respond; they just kept their eyes focused on Kurt in disbelief. Kurt almost grinned when he saw Blaine, who was eyeing him hungrily and looked like he was about to jump him that second. Kurt paled slightly when he noticed that Karofsky was giving him the same look that Blaine was. Since when did Karofsky find him attractive? Kurt ignored it for now, too worried about messing with the jocks' heads.

He smirked at them, "Well then you all can carry on with your business instead of molesting me with your eyes. I know I'm sexy, but you all can control yourselves better than that."

Teasing them may or may not have been such a good idea, but Kurt couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. He felt so wanted and he loved it.

He turned back around before he could see their reactions and very quickly slipped on his loose gym shirt, socks, and tennis shoes. He looked back again and noticed that all of the jocks were still watching him, some hungrily and some with no expression on their faces at all. Kurt then realized that there were probably more closeted boys in McKinley than he thought. He raised an eyebrow at them and they all immediately turned away and went to their own lockers. No one had noticed Jacob Ben Israel in the corner, staring at Kurt and drooling.

Kurt was honestly very confused about why the jocks suddenly had an interest in him, but then it hit him. What if Blaine told them that he had a vagina? He desperately hoped that Blaine didn't tell them anything.

Kurt slipped out of the locker room, hoping that no one had seen him leave. He suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, afraid that the jocks knew about his pussy.

They were playing basketball today, and Kurt was put into the team opposite of Blaine and Karofsky. A few people were called from each team to play against each other in each game, and of course, Kurt was called up first- against Blaine and Karofsky.

Kurt started feeling a little worried about his safety because they were both giving him shit-eating grins and staring him down. He looked behind him and noticed that the other students that were picked on his team were next to useless- Jacob Ben Israel, who was also staring at him, an obese kid who couldn't even do three laps around the gym, and two girls who were too busy gossiping and fixing their hair and observing their nails to even pay attention to what was happening around them. Kurt sighed and waited for the gym coach to blow the whistle, even though his team was probably going to lose the game.

Finally, the whistle sounded and the ball was thrown in the air at the center of the court. Both teams tried to get it, but Kurt was easily the fastest out of everyone on both teams. He dribbled the ball and backed up slightly, waiting for his teammates to get near him so he could safely go to the other side of the court. Unfortunately, no one even bothered to move, so he tried to charge past the sea of boys that was the other team.

He twisted and slithered around them the best he could, until Blaine got close and tried to reach for the ball. Blaine stopped briefly before whispering in Kurt's ear.

"Meet me in the gym locker rooms after school today. There will be no one there."

Kurt froze in shock before tentatively nodding. They both quickly got back into the game. Blaine incessantly grabbed for the ball and tried to get it from him, but Kurt wasn't going to lose. Basketball was one sport that he got extremely competitive in.

Kurt managed to keep the ball away from the other team until he felt a hand smack his ass, _hard_. He squeaked and stopped for a split second, but it was too late, Blaine had gotten the ball.

Kurt growled; he wasn't going to let Blaine beat him. He ran towards Blaine at full speed, twisted around him, and swiped the ball straight out of hands. Kurt smirked at him and ran the other direction. He looked back to his team once he was at the center of the court.

"Come on!" He yelled. Unfortunately, the girls were engaged in a deep conversation, not even paying attention, the obese kid was clutching his stomach in pain from too much physical activity, and Jacob was staring at Kurt's ass again.

Kurt groaned and kept running, dodging the jocks and Blaine with grace. He felt someone squeeze his ass (probably Blaine), but he just ignored it, even though it freaked him out, and shot the ball at the hoop, his shirt lifting up and exposing half of his stomach. The ball spun around the edge of the hoop momentarily before going through it.

Kurt turned back to the other team and smiled playfully, "Maybe if you stopped trying to touch my ass and focused on the game, then maybe you would do better!" He yelled back at them teasingly. He walked back to his side of the court, swinging his hips sensually.

The rest of the game went the same way. Everyone on the other team kept trying to touch Kurt to distract him, but Kurt kept ignoring it. But the feeling of hands all over him was a little exciting. No one else on his team did anything productive during the game. They were all either talking, grumbling from a stomach ache, or staring at him. But somehow, Kurt won. He was way too fast for the other team.

Kurt retreated back into the locker room when class was dismissed. He decided to skip taking a shower as usual and stripped down. He was only in his shorts when Blaine came in. No one else was in the locker room yet, so they were alone together.

Blaine walked up to him as if Kurt were his prey. In a sense, Kurt actually was already just that.

"You've been teasing me all day and I can't take it anymore. Why don't you go to the showers and let me get my first taste of your sweet cunt?" Blaine growled seductively.

Kurt ignored him and changed back to his normal clothes. He decided that he was going to tease Blaine and make him wait even longer. It would be fun to see Blaine not get what he wanted, and also, he knew that Blaine would be even rougher with him, which he secretly wanted after last night. This was the perfect way to rile him up.

"What are you doing? I thought I said to go to the showers."

Kurt smirked at him, grabbed his bag, and quickly ran to the locker room door.

"Well I'm not really in the mood right now; I think that you can handle waiting a little longer, at least until after school. You can handle waiting for two hours, right?" Kurt asked impishly.

Kurt didn't even wait for a response before he opened the door and stepped out of the locker room. He heard Blaine angrily yell out to him before he closed the door completely shut.

"Oh, you better be ready, Hummel, because I will wreck that pussy so hard after school today that you'll feel it with every step that you take for a week."

Kurt shuddered in excitement and slight fear as the locker room door closed and he went to his next class of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, it's been a while! But to make up for that, this chapter is mainly smut! This is the first time that I've written full-on sex, so please don't be too harsh. So I'm just going to leave this here and leave...Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kurt glared at the clock in his Algebra II class, which was his last class of the day, waiting for it to finally reach 3:30. He tried not to be so excited about seeing Blaine after school today, but he couldn't help it. He was about to experience something that he thought that he wouldn't get to experience at least until high school was over.

Kurt was still slightly nervous, even though he was the one that had teased Blaine earlier that day. He thought of Blaine pinning him against the hard lockers. He thought of Blaine slowly lowering his hand into his pants and teasing him, before giving in to the temptation and ravishing him. Kurt squirmed in his seat as he slowly felt himself become turned on. He could feel his pussy drip slightly and he bit his lip in frustration.

Kurt looked over to the clock again. It was 3:20. He only had ten minutes left to wait. However, he didn't know if he'd be able to wait that long; he'd gotten himself extremely aroused just by thinking about Blaine. Kurt knew that he probably shouldn't feel this way about a troublemaker who was blackmailing him into having sex with him, but he couldn't help the want and desire he felt for the bad boy. After all, everyone falls for a bad boy at some point in their lives, right?

It was now 3:22, and Kurt had no idea what his teacher was even saying anymore. He just couldn't stop thinking about Blaine- about how sexy his dominating personality was and how he could just have his way with him whenever he wanted.

Kurt was still thinking about Blaine when it was 3:29, and he was about to scream. He had never been so aroused in his life, and there was nothing he could do about it yet. It was the longest minute Kurt had ever experienced in his life.

Eventually, the clock reached 3:30 and school was over. He jumped out of seat and raced out of the classroom, not even bothering to say goodbye to his friends. The only thing that was on his mind was to get to the locker room and then have incredible sex with Blaine.

Kurt ran down the hallway and yanked open the gym locker room doors with unexpected gusto. Kurt yelled out in anguish when he noticed that Blaine had yet to show up. Then again, Kurt got to the locker rooms at an alarming speed.

He took his time to inspect the locker room, making sure that no one was still in the room. As he figured, the room was empty. This was the gym class locker room, so no one had any reason to be in here after school.

Kurt walked over to the sinks and carefully inspected himself, making sure that he looked good for Blaine. While looking at himself, a wicked smirk appeared on his face. He had an idea. He ran to his locker and quickly unlocked it, taking out the slightly slutty gym shorts he had worn earlier that day. He yanked his shoes off, but left the socks on. He pulled his pants down and pulled the tiny shorts on. He quickly put his leather boots back on and walked back over to the mirror. He quickly retouched his makeup and hair before checking his phone for the time. It was 3:35; where was he? He hid in one of the showers, waiting for Blaine to show up.

The locker room door opened about thirty seconds later.

"Kurt? You in here?" The voice asked in a low, seductive tone. Kurt immediately knew who it was. He moved the shower curtain to the side, slowly and dramatically. He looked up and smirked at Blaine, who had on his leather jacket and gaudy piercings as usual. "You nearly made me start without you." Kurt slowly stepped out of the shower and literally _strutted_ towards Blaine.

"Do you know how long you kept me waiting in here alone, turned on beyond belief? I think that you should make up for that, Blaine," Kurt cooed sultrily. Kurt knew that he had Blaine right where he wanted him. Blaine's jaw was wide open, his eyes trailing up Kurt's smooth legs.

Kurt continued stepping up to Blaine and taking his jaw in his hand, whispering into his ear, "And I know exactly how you can make that up to me. Remember what you promised me earlier today? I want you to do just that. I want you to _wreck_ _me_."

Blaine just kept staring at him, eyes filled with lust and a smirk growing on his face. Kurt sultrily whispered again, "Can you do that for me? I'm sure you're capable of it, Mister Delinquent." He was fiddling with Blaine's jacket, _accidentally_ letting his hand slip and run down his chest.

Kurt had no idea where this confidence came from. All he knew was that it was driving Blaine crazy.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's slim waist and huskily growled into Kurt's ear, "Honey, I can do all of that and more."

Blaine nipped the shell of the brown- haired boy's ear before going down to passionately kiss him on the lips. Kurt gasped softly, but then quickly fell into the kiss. He could definitely get used to this.

Blaine plunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth, letting the kiss become hotter and hotter. He pulled away and lowered his head slightly, biting and sucking Kurt's supple neck. Kurt groaned softly as he felt numerous hickies being formed. Blaine nipped and sucked on Kurt's collarbone before pulling Kurt's shirt off.

"Oh, Baby," Blaine moaned when he saw Kurt's sexy, slim, and curvy figure. He quickly rushed forward and pinned Kurt to the lockers. Kurt groaned in slight pain, but that was quickly forgotten when Blaine began kissing him again.

He made his way down Kurt's body, kissing and sucking and nipping as he went. When he got to his nipples, he captured one between his teeth, tugging at it, and then gently sucking on it. Kurt yelped, getting so turned on that he could barely stand it. Blaine smirked and did the same thing to the other nipple. He continued his way down Kurt's chest, abs, and stomach before hungrily yanking off the rest of the fashionable boy's clothes as fast as he could. He pushed Kurt back against the lockers as fast as possible, keeping his quarry directly where he wanted him.

Blaine smiled greedily at Kurt's body, specifically his pussy. He began his trail of kisses once more, purposely passing over his extremely wet pussy.

Kurt groaned, "No, go back. Stop teasing, I need you to _touch me_."

Blaine only smirked back at him. "You cock-blocked me earlier today, I think that you deserve to be teased back, don't you think?" Blaine said before biting the brown-haired boy's inner thigh, causing him to whimper.

Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's legs all the way to his feet. He gave him that traditional smirk of his before taking one of his big toes into his mouth, sucking it suggestively. Kurt groaned again in anguish, barely able to take the teasing. He was not going to beg, though. He was above that.

"I'll give you what you want, if you beg for it."

It was like Blaine just read his mind! But Kurt wasn't going to give in; he had too much pride for that. Kurt sharply turned his head to the side, refusing to give Blaine what he wanted.

Blaine chuckled, "Suit yourself, then." Blaine kissed back up his leg and harshly bit Kurt's inner thigh again. Kurt yelped, and then moaned as Blaine licked the wound in apology. Blaine got dangerously close to the boy's pussy, but kept forming hickies as high up Kurt's inner thigh as he could go. For good measure, Blaine gently blew directly on Kurt's vagina before going back to kissing his thighs.

Kurt was writhing against the lockers in agony- the teasing was becoming too much. Blaine licked all the way up Kurt's pussy before moving to the flesh right outside of it. Kurt was whining; he couldn't take it anymore.

Blaine went back up to Kurt's ear, whispering gruffly, "You know, if you just beg for it, then I'll give you exactly what you want. There's no reason to deny that you want it, _need_ it. Just give in, Kurt."

Kurt gulped; his pride was just going to have to be put on hold for now, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Please…"

Blaine smirked, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that. Can you repeat that?"

Kurt whined, "Please, Blaine, _please. _I need you. I'm _begging _you, please…"

"What do you need, Kurt? You need to tell me exactly what you need."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"I need you to lick my pussy, damn it! Please, _please_ lick me, Blaine!" He screamed.

Blaine chuckled, "I knew you'd come around." Blaine went down and gently sucked on Kurt's vulva, slowly adding suction in a teasing manner. Kurt whined desperately, hating that he was still being teased like this. After what felt like an eternity, Blaine started running his tongue up and down along the brown-haired boy's hole. Kurt moaned loudly, prompting Blaine to start licking Kurt's pussy with fervor. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine licked him wildly.

"Oh…oh, _ooohhh, Blaine…_That feels _so _good…Please don't stop."

Blaine ran his tongue from his entrance to his clit, loving the sounds of Kurt's desperate moans of "more, more, _yes"_ and _"oh God, Blaine!" _being repeated over and over again.

Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine licking him open. He had no idea that being eaten out could feel so good. Blaine suddenly stuck his tongue into Kurt's entrance, fucking him with his tongue. Kurt gasped, having trouble stifling his loud moans. He was afraid that someone could possibly walk in and see them. Blaine noticed Kurt's frantic attempts to keep quiet and smirked, amused with how adorable the preppy boy was.

"Don't worry, no one will come in," He cooed seductively. "There's no need to stay quiet; be as loud as you want." Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's sopping cunt and thrusted his tongue in as deep as he could, wiggling it around and hitting all of Kurt's sensitive spots. Kurt moaned loudly; he had never felt anything like this before, and it was so good. Kurt whined brokenly when Blaine suddenly pulled his tongue out of him. Luckily, Blaine still had plans for him.

"Want me to use my fingers on you?"

"God, yeah," Kurt moaned breathily.

Blaine moved to suck on the brunette's clit eagerly and moved one of his hands to Kurt's entrance. Without giving Kurt any warning, he plunged one of his fingers in.

"Ahhhh, Blaine!"

Blaine loved hearing Kurt cry out like that.

"Is that good, Babe? You should've just agreed to meet me in the showers earlier today, and then I wouldn't have to tease you. I bet that you _love," _Blaine pushed a second finger in. "This, don't you?" Blaine slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Kurt, stroking his walls deliciously and eliciting more desperate moans from the boy. Blaine quickly went back to sucking on the boy's clit and continued his thrusts, quickly adding a third finger.

"Blaine, I can't… _Ohhh…_" Kurt moaned. Blaine was rapidly thrusting three fingers into Kurt warm, wet passage while harshly sucking on Kurt's sensitive clit. Blaine felt a small amount of fluid gush over his fingers as the pleasure Kurt felt grew stronger and stronger.

"Blaine, oh God, I think I'm gonna come!"

"Go ahead, Baby, come for me." Blaine's fingers were pumping faster and faster into Kurt's throbbing cunt and the curly-haired boy was sucking impossibly hard at Kurt's clit.

Kurt cried out loudly, shuddering violently and squirting his juices straight onto Blaine's face. Blaine continued to lick and finger-fuck him through his orgasm, feeling Kurt clench and throb erratically around his fingers. He tugged on a few of Blaine's curls, needing something to hold on to as he rode out his orgasm.

"God, Kurt, you're so hot." Blaine groaned.

When Kurt finally came down from his high, he looked at Blaine and saw stripes of pussy juice on Blaine's face. Blaine winked at him and moved his face away from Kurt's delicious cunt. Kurt then decided to do something crazy. Kurt dragged his tongue along Blaine's face, licking off his own juice eagerly.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Oh, _God, _that's hot…"

Kurt continued to eat his own pussy juice off of Blaine's face until Blaine was clean. Blaine leaned in and kissed him passionately. Kurt moaned as Blaine licked his juice out of his mouth and into his own. Tongues were fighting a battle of dominance as their kissing grew more and more intense. When they finally pulled away from each other, Kurt leaned in and spoke in a low, sultry voice. "Clothes off. _Now_. You are going to wreck me like you promised."

Blaine eagerly tore his clothes off, nearly ripping his shirt in half. Once he was naked, he vigorously grinded himself against Kurt, reveling in the pleasure. Kurt moaned, feeling his pussy throb again with arousal.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, slut." Blaine growled. Kurt moaned again and rubbed his pussy against Blaine's large cock. They passionately rutted against each other, gaining pleasure from each other.

Blaine suddenly froze; they couldn't do this without protection. Unfortunately, he forgot to bring condoms with him this morning.

"Kurt…You probably won't have any, but did you happen to bring any condoms?"

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Why the hell would _I _bring _condoms_?"

Blaine sighed in annoyance. He hoped that he wasn't going to be cock-blocked when he was this close!

"Well I'm clean. I'm assuming you are, too, so we should be fine," Blaine suddenly paused. "Wait…You can't get pregnant, can you?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look. "Just because I have a vagina doesn't mean that I have the capability to have a child. I'm still a man, Blaine. Now hurry up, I literally _need _you to fuck me right now." Kurt demanded.

Blaine smirked- _finally. _ "Wrap your legs around my waist, baby."

Kurt jumped up and wrapped his long legs around Blaine's waist, his back pressed against the lockers.

"Ready?"

"Yes, just fuck me, Blaine!"

Blaine smiled with triumph as he slowly slid his cock into Kurt's warm, wet pussy. He moaned loudly. "God, you feel so _good_. So tight around me, it's so hot and wet…_ohh_."

"Oh, oh shit…_Blaine_… It hurts a little; just take it slow at first." Kurt grunted.

Blaine did as he was told, slowly but surely thrusting into Kurt's pussy, making sure to not go too deep yet. Kurt moaned quietly, the slight pain ebbing away into delicious pleasure after a while.

As Kurt's inner walls loosened up, Blaine picked up his pace and began fucking Kurt harder and harder. The brunette made little "Ah, ah" noises as he was pounded into. His legs clenched tighter around Blaine's waist and his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck as Blaine fucked the daylights out of him.

"You like this? Are you enjoying yourself, slut?" Blaine growled, not waiting for an answer before talking again. "Look at you, pinned against the lockers with my big cock buried inside your sloppy pussy. God, you take my dick so well."

"Oh, oh, Blaine, it's _so_ good. I love your dick, oh _God_, fuck me!"

Blaine smirked before skillfully searching for that one spot deep inside Kurt that would send him into euphoria. After a few thrusts, he located it, making Kurt shriek with pleasure. Blaine chuckled, thrusting into that spot harder and harder. Kurt was whimpering and writhing against the lockers as his g-spot was hit repeatedly, not able to contain his moaning and pleading.

"Oh God, Blaine, I- ah! Ohhhh, please…Oh God, you're going to make me come!" Kurt cried.

Blaine's thumb found Kurt's clit and began rubbing it furiously. Kurt was a mess at this point, his whole body twisting against the lockers.

"Come on, slut, come for me. Come all over my cock, Baby, let it go," Blaine moaned, feeling himself coming closer to the edge. "Oh God, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna soak your slutty cunt with my cum, gonna shoot my load deep inside you."

About ten thrusts later, Kurt was coming, screaming Blaine's name loudly. Kurt's vagina clenched around Blaine's cock, bringing the curly-haired boy to his orgasm. Blaine shot his load into Kurt, making Kurt moan brokenly as he rode out his own orgasm.

When they both came down from their highs, Blaine fell to the floor, bringing Kurt down with him. He situated Kurt on top on him, placing Kurt directly on his face.

"That was amazing." Kurt said in between heavy breaths. Little did he realize that Blaine wasn't completely finished with him yet.

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's tongue back on him, licking out all of his juices as well as his own cum from Kurt's cunt. After several licks, Blaine thrusted his tongue up into Kurt's pussy.

"A-ah…Blaine, it's too much_…_B-_Blaine_!"

Blaine ignored him and continued thrusting his tongue in and out of the brown- haired boy's wet hole, reveling in the taste of his juices.

Kurt writhed on top of Blaine, the overstimulation becoming almost painful, but still _so good._

Blaine felt Kurt start to tense up and moan even louder.

"That's it, Kurt. It feels good, doesn't it?" Blaine said against Kurt's pussy.

Kurt moaned out in response, twitching and whining as a weak orgasm flooded through him. More and more fluid rushed out of him as Blaine licked it all up. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's cunt pulling Kurt to his side, wrapping his arm around the brunette's waist.

"We still have the whole year left for me to do whatever I want to do to you, You think you're up for it?"

Kurt was breathing heavily, still recovering from his multiple orgasms.

"Well I have a lot planned for you, baby. You're my little bitch, for me to use whenever and wherever I desire."

Kurt silently submitted to him, giving Blaine a small nod before passing out in exhaustion.

Blaine smirked; this was probably the best idea he'd ever had in his life.


End file.
